Blessing Secret Santa
by xCxJx
Summary: Hermine richtet eine Wichtel-Weihnachtsfeier aus, zu der sie alte Freunde und Bekannte aus der Schulzeit eingeladen hat; denn in der kalten Jahreszeit wird es einem besonders warm ums Herz, wenn man seine Lieben um sich hat und miteinander über alte Zeiten lacht.


**Blessing Secret Santa**

Es war der 6. Dezember. Nikolaustag. Der kleine Raum war vergrößert worden, sodass die kleine Gesellschaft darin Platz fand. Sie waren alle etwas schicker als normal gekleidet und plauderten miteinander – manche an den Stehtischen, die verteilt im Raum standen und manche an den Tischen und Bänken, die sich in einer Ecke des Raumes befanden. Ein weiterer kleinerer Tisch mit Sektgläsern stand direkt neben der Tür.

Doch was Harry zuerst auffiel, als er den Raum betrat, war der runde Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dessen grüner Tischdecke fein säuberlich Geschenke aufgestapelt waren. Und es schneite. Kleine und große Schneeflocken, die im Lichte des Feuerscheins funkelten, rieselten von der Decke herab. Sobald sie landeten, lösten sie sich jedoch in Luft auf.

An den Wänden hingen grüne Tannengirlanden, an denen rot-goldene Schleifen und die typischen rot-weißen Zuckerstangen hingen. Hier und dort waren neben dem offenen Kamin zusätzlich Kerzen angebracht worden, sodass der ganze Raum in ein kuscheliges, warmes Licht getaucht war, ohne zu dunkel zu sein. An manchen Stellen rieselte sogar Goldflitter neben dem Schnee herab.

„Was meinst du, Hermine hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen, was?"

„Ja", sagte Harry zu Ron, während er versuchte, sich an das kleine Kabuff in den drei Besen zu erinnern: Es war normalerweise nur ein kleines Hinterzimmer, in das gerade mal ein Tisch und Stuhl passten. Ohne Licht und es roch muffig. Gar kein Vergleich zu dem, was Hermine daraus gemacht hatte. Jetzt war es wunderschön und um ein vielfaches größer. Es roch auch nicht nach dem Muff oder nach Bier und Essen, wie sonst in den drei Besen, sondern herrlich nach frisch gebackenen Plätzchen.

Harry sah Colin auf sich zu kommen, mit der Kamera in die Hand.

„Ein Willkommens-Foto, bitte schön lächeln!"

Es blitzte und Harry und Ron dachten für einen kleinen Moment, sie wären blind. Sie blinzelten, bis sie wieder richtig sehen konnten.

„Ah, Plätzchen", sagte Ron, als er einen der Stehtische entdeckte, auf denen Plätzchen in Schälchen drapiert lagen und griff zu.

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte Hermine und kam zu ihnen rüber gelaufen. Sie hatte ein langärmeliges rotes Kleid an, das ihre Figur umspielte. Ihre sonst so widerspenstige Mähne hatte sie durch Klammern – und bestimmt den einen oder anderen Zauberspruch – in eine hübsche Frisur verwandelt. Ihre Wangen glühten rosa.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt zu spät."

„Ron hat solange gebraucht, sich für ein Outfit zu entscheiden", sagte Harry.

„Verräter", murmelte Ron und gab Harry einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen.

„Naja, eigentlich ist es egal, wir müssen sowieso noch etwas warten bis wir anfangen können", sagte Ginny von der Seite. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, das ihren Haaren schmeichelte und ein schwarzes Strickjäckchen darüber.

„Oh, schaffen sie es doch nicht rechtzeitig?", fragte Hermine und klang enttäuscht.

Harry ließ den Blick genauer durch den Raum gleiten. Er sah alle Gryffindors aus ihrem Jahrgang, Luna, sogar Colin und ein paar andere. Soweit Harry wusste, hatten nur wenige abgesagt.

„Wer fehlt denn, Hermine? Es sind doch alle da."

Hermine und Ginny warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Nein, es fehlen noch ein paar", sagte Hermine und wandte sich rasch wieder Ginny zu.

„Sie meinten, wenn sie in einer halben Stunde noch nicht da seien, sollten wir schon mal anfangen. Wie gut, dass wir eine Deadline für die Geschenke hatten, sonst wäre das jetzt ziemlich blöd", sagte Ginny.

„Gut, dann könnt ihr euch weiter amüsieren und ich muss wegen des Essens noch etwas klären. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch gerne ein Glas Sekt nehmen", meinte Hermine und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

„Sekt?", fragte Ron.

„Das ist ein Muggelgetränk für festliche Anlässe. Es hat wenig Alkohol, aber durch die Kohlensäure steigt es einem schneller zu Kopf", erklärte Harry und steuerte den Tisch neben der Tür an.

„Klingt gut", meinte Ron und folgte ihm.

ooo

„Hm, sie sind immer noch nicht da. Meinst du, wir sollten anfangen?", fragte Hermine Harry.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit vielen alten Freunden und Bekannten geredet; was aus ihnen geworden war, was sie beruflich machten, ob sie verheiratet waren und hatte mit ihnen in gemeinsamen Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Die Zeit war geradezu verflogen und so merkte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, dass schon eine dreiviertel Stunde vergangen war.

„Ich finde schon. Immerhin hast du lange genug gewartet und die anderen Gäste warten auch. Wir bekommen langsam Hunger. Und wenn ich mich so umschaue, finde ich, dass Sekt und Plätzchen keine gute Mischung sind", sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf Colin. Colin hatte schon ganz rote Wangen und man merkte, wie ihm die Zunge schwer wurde.

„Du hast Recht", seufzte Hermine.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Hals und flüsterte „Sonorus". Dann sah sie sich um. In Ermangelung einer Bühne ging sie zu der Ecke mit den Sitzgelegenheiten und griff sich einen Stuhl.

„Leute, wenn ihr mir kurz zuhören würdet?"

Das Geschnatter erstarb und alle Augen richteten sich auf Hermine.

„Nun, ihr habt bestimmt schon mitbekommen, warum ich euch eingeladen habe. Ich hielt es für nett, dass wir uns alle zusammen wiedersehen und alte Erinnerungen aufleben lassen.

Leider haben es nicht alle rechtzeitig geschafft und es tut mir Leid, dass ihr warten musstet. Sie sind zwar immer noch nicht hier, aber noch länger zu warten, wäre euch gegenüber unfair."

„Auf die Slytherins brauchen wir eigentlich nicht zu warten. Warum hast du sie denn eingeladen?", rief Dean.

„Slytherins?", sagten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja, Slytherins", sagte Dean nun zu ihnen.

„Wir wussten das gar nicht", sagte Harry, der das nicht glauben wollte. Hermine hatte die Slytherins eingeladen? Warum?!

„Ich habe sie eingeladen, weil ich neulich mit einem von ihnen eine kleine Unterhaltung hatte und uns die Idee gemeinsam kam."

„Aber, Hermine, es sind Slytherins", versuchte Ron es noch einmal.

„Scht, Ron."

Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Harry teilte seine Meinung. Es waren Slytherins. An die Zeit mit ihnen und vor allem Zaubertränke wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht erinnern.

„Heute Abend wird Colin, wie ihr schon festgestellt habt, Fotos machen. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, ein Album über heute Abend anzufertigen. Wenn ihr also ein Album haben wollt, müsst ihr euch an ihn wenden. Ach, und achtet darauf, dass er heute Abend keinen Alkohol mehr bekommt, sonst wird das alles böse enden."

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah gerade noch, wie Fred – oder war es George? - Colin das Sektglas aus der Hand nahm.

„Du hattest schon genug", sagte er.

„Aber mein Glas ist doch noch voll", widersprach Colin und versuchte, nach dem Glas zu greifen.

Aber Fred und George hatten beschlossen, mit ihm und dem Sektglas Schweinchen in der Mitte zu spielen.

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Hermine den Zwillingen ihren Spaß.

„Genug jetzt, ihr beiden", sagte sie.

Und sie sagte noch mehr. Aber Harry hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, denn in diesem Moment sah er Draco Malfoy durch die Tür kommen. Harry hatte den üblichen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck erwartet, aber zu seinem Erstaunen musste er feststellen, dass Malfoys Gesicht nichts sagte. Malfoy blickte lediglich kurz durch die Menge und nickte, bevor sein Blick an Harry hängen blieb. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und grinste leicht. Aber auch das war nicht sein übliches süffisantes Grinsen. Dann wurde Malfoy von Colin abgelenkt, der das obligatorische Willkommens-Foto von ihm machte. Harry sah nun auch, dass außer Malfoy auch Blaise Zabini und zwei Mädels, die er nicht kannte, eingetreten waren.

Harry bekam gerade noch mit, wie Hermine erklärte, dass ihre Namen an einem Zettel ihres Geschenkes befestigt waren und dass das Buffet eröffnet war. Er fragte sich noch, wo denn das Büfett sei, da bemerkte er auch schon aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein langer Tisch an der Wand auftauchte.

„Ich werde mir erst etwas zu Essen holen", verabschiedete sich Ron.

Harry sah ihm grinsend nach und begab sich zum Geschenke-Tisch, da prallte er mit jemanden zusammen. Merkwürdigerweise fiel er jedoch nicht hin, als hielte ihn eine fremde Kraft fest.

„Potter."

Harry seufzte. Von all den anderen Leuten, die mit in diesem Raum waren, musste er natürlich ausgerechnet gegen Malfoy laufen.

„Malfoy", sagte er und wollte an ihm vorbeilaufen, doch seine Füße bewegten sich nicht.

Malfoy schnaubte.

„Schau mal nach oben."

Harry erblickte über sich und Malfoy einen Mistelzweig und ihn beschlich eine düstere Vorahnung. Noch einmal versuchte er, an Malfoy vorbei zu laufen.

„Potter, diese Mistelzweige sind _Zauberer_-Mistelzweige. Keine Muggel-Mistelzweige. Sie lassen einen erst gehen, wenn man..." Malfoy sah gequält drein.

Harry wurde es heiß und kalt. Er würde Malfoy... Er würde Malfoy... Harry wagte es nicht, weiter zu denken. Da sah er über Malfoys Schulter die Weasley-Zwillinge kichern.

„Ihr!", rief Harry. „Das habt doch ihr ausgeheckt! Macht das weg!"

Die Weasley-Zwillinge drehten sich zu Harry um und lachten bei seinem Anblick auf.

„Gib es zu, Harry, es war doch schon immer dein Traum, mit Malfoy unter einem Mistelzweig zu stehen."

„Sehr lustig", knurrte Harry, „Los, macht das weg!".

„Oh man, Potter, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung", seufzte Malfoy. „Du kommst da nicht drumherum."

Und dann, bevor Harry sich versah, hatte Malfoy ihn an der Schulter und am Kopf gepackt und er fühlte Malfoys Lippen auf seinen. Graue Augen blickten in seine und Harry fand sie... hübsch. Überrumpelt fühlte er sich scheinbar unfähig, darauf zu reagieren. Und als er sich erwischte, wie er den Kuss erwidern wollte, hatte Malfoy ihn auch schon beendet. Er sah ihm noch kurz in die Augen, bevor er unter Pfiffen und Jubelschreien zum Geschenke-Tisch ging.

Harry stand noch wie benommen da und fühlte Malfoys Lippen. Seine Wangen brannten. Sein Herz raste. Malfoys Lippen waren ganz sanft gewesen und er war auch kein schlechter Küsser. Ob es daran lag, dass er den Kuss erwidern wollte? Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder Ordnung rein zu bekommen. Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht.

Am Tisch suchte er sein Geschenk. Er selbst hatte Neville gezogen. Das war einfach gewesen, denn er hatte ihm eine gefragte Bücherreihe über Kräuter und Sträucher geschenkt, von der er wusste, dass Neville sie schon lange begehrte. Er war gespannt, was er bekommen würde.

Endlich hatte er seines gefunden. Es war in grünem Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, mit einer roten Schleife. Neben sich hörte er Gekicher und erblickte die Zwillinge. Sofort beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Ihr zwei schon wieder. War das vorhin nicht genug?"

„Oh, lieber Harry, du kannst uns wirklich glauben, wenn wir sagen, dass der Mistelzweig nicht auf unser Konto geht."

„Leider."

Sie lachten wieder und sahen zur anderen Seite des Tisches. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, wie Malfoy Zabini am anderen Ende des Raumes zusammenstauchte. _A-ha._ Dann kam ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa meinen Namen gezogen?", fragte er und betrachtete das Geschenk, als würde es ihn gleich anfallen.

Die Zwillinge brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Nein, Harry, das haben wir auch nicht", sagte Fred.

Er betrachtete noch einmal misstrauisch sein Geschenk, da fiel ihm auf, dass Fred oder George eines in der Hand hielt, das genauso aussah.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Harry.

„Das? Das gehört mir."

„So, das gehört dir", meinte Harry nur.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Zwillinge, die ihn seiner Meinung nach zu erwartungsvoll ansahen, entschied er, das Päckchen zu öffnen. Just in dem Moment, in dem er das Papier abriss und den Karton öffnete, stimmten Fred und George das Weihnachtslied „Ihr Kinderlein kommet" an. Er dachte gerade noch, dass wohl niemand die Zwillinge versteht außer ihnen selbst, da flogen kleine Luftballons aus dem Päckchen, die dann zu ihrer normalen Größe heranwuchsen und lautes Stöhnen ertönte.

Als die Luftballons auf Harrys Augen stehen blieben, musste er sich korrigieren. Es waren keine normalen Luftballons. Sie waren zwar alle durchscheinend und verschieden farbig, aber er könnte schwören, dass manche von ihnen dufteten und ein paar hatten sogar Noppen. Diese Luftballons waren auch gefüllt. In manchen waren kleine, quadratische Päckchen und in anderen Tuben. Harry versuchte gerade, die Tuben näher zu inspizieren, da sagte jemand:

„Harry, sind das... Kondome?"

Harry sah sich die Luftballons genauer an, doch er wusste die Antwort bereits. Und die Zwillinge bestätigten es.

„Du hast Recht! Das sind..."

„Kondome! In verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen und..."

„...auch stimulierend."

„Und damit du auch etwas davon hast..."

„Haben wir in die Kondome verschlossene Kondome gepackt."

„Und Gleitgel."

„Natürlich auch in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen."

„Und manche für ein besonders intensives Erlebnis."

„Kann nicht jemand dieses Gestöhne abstellen?!"

Die Zwillinge feierten sich. Harry konnte auch aus der Menge Gekicher hören. Sogar Draco Malfoy musste grinsen. Doch Harry wäre am liebsten gestorben. Das war zu viel Peinlichkeit für einen Abend. Er hätte es wissen müssen, spätestens als die Zwillinge anfingen, 'Ihr Kinderlein kommet' zu singen. Er warf ihnen einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Harry, nun guck doch nicht so böse", sagte George.

„Du kannst das alles behalten und..."

„Wir geben dir sogar dein richtiges Geschenk", sagte wieder George und gab ihm ein identisches Päckchen.

„Da wir aber nicht wissen, was drin ist..."

„Übernehmen wir auch keine Verantwortung."

Sie grinsten Harry an. Dieser schnappte sich das Päckchen ohne ein weiteres Wort und suchte sich bei der Sitzgelegenheit ein ruhiges Plätzchen.

Bevor er es öffnete, atmete er noch einmal tief ein, um zu Ruhe zu kommen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Er blieb an Draco Malfoy hängen. Dieser trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd. Sein Haar war zwar wie sonst nach hinten gekämmt, fiel aber locker und war längst nicht so aalglatt wie in der Schulzeit. Er sprach mit Zabini, der wohl etwas Lustiges erzählt hatte, denn Malfoy lachte. Es war ein ehrliches Lachen, kein Vergleich zu dem höhnischen Gelächter aus der Schulzeit. Harry beobachtete, wie Malfoy an seinem Sektglas nippte, als dieser unerwartet zu ihm herüber sah. Bevor Harry jedoch reagieren konnte, blitzte es vor ihm auf.

„Colin", stöhnte er auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Geh und fotografiere jemand anderes."

„Aber ich brauche doch auch noch von dir Fotos, Harry", sagte Colin und schoss gleich noch eins.

„Der Abend ist noch jung. Später", sagte Harry.

Colin zog enttäuscht ab.

Harry wandt sich nun seinem Geschenk zu und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam auch hier ein kleiner Karton. Der Karton war gefüllt mit Zeitungsschnipseln. Harry hoffte sehnlichst, es mochte auch noch etwas anderes drin sein. Für mehr Scherze war er nicht in der Stimmung. Er fischte das Papier heraus und fand einen baseballgroßen Schnatz, den er herausnahm. Die Nachbildung sah aus wie der echte Schnatz und als er ihn auf die Hand legte, breitete er seine Flügel aus und schwebte. Harry war begeistert.

Da sah er, dass ein Zettel auf den Tisch gefallen war. In fein säuberlicher Handschrift stand: _„Drück mich."_

Harry nahm den Schnatz wieder in die Hand und drückte ihn mit beiden Händen. Der Schnatz öffnete sich. Darin lagen ein Foto und ein weiterer Zettel. Harry betrachtete das Foto. Es war alt und es zeigte ihn hier in den drei Besen. Mit Ron und Hermine, wie sie Butterbier tranken. Ausgelassen lachten. Glücklich aussahen. Und mit Malfoy im Hintergrund. Wie auch er mit seinen Freunden ausgelassen lachte. Es war ein schönes Foto, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Aber wahrscheinlich wirkte das Foto gerade deshalb so gut, da sich keiner der Abgebildeten beobachtet fühlte.

Während er den Zettel las, bemerkte er, wie sich jemand zu ihm setzte. Er hob den Kopf und sah Malfoy. Der betrachtete ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Harry lächelte und nickte.

_Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich biete dir meine Freundschaft an._


End file.
